Location based data provides onsite mobile users with information about entities surrounding their onsite locations within a particular range. However, information provided onsite to users may be overwhelming and much of it may not be useful or of interest for the users. Information may be pushed to a user once a user has been identified as being in a particular geographic area but many times the user receives information about an entity, which is of no interest to the user nor was not requested. Numerous types of businesses are utilizing these types of location based marketing programs to push data in the form of special offers and the like based upon the detection of a user within a particular range of the business entity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a location based data providing system that only retrieves and provides information to a user subsequent a demand request from a user wherein the information is transmitted to a mobile device of the user.